


[Fanmix] I dug a hole so deep I'm gonna drown in my mistakes

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Fanmix, Gen, Heavy Metal (kinda), Rock 'n Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for when you're fighting hydra, the government, and most importantly: yourself. A.K.A a fanmix for a very angsty and angry Bucky that seriously deserved better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] I dug a hole so deep I'm gonna drown in my mistakes

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio

**Duration:** 00:35:17 

## Setlist

    * **1-** [A Devil In a Midnight Mass](https://www.letras.mus.br/billy-talent/546722/) **by** Billy Talent
    * **2-** [Raising Hell](https://www.letras.mus.br/bullet-for-my-valentine/raising-hell/) **by** Bullet For My Valentine
    * **3-** [Break Stuff](https://www.letras.mus.br/limp-bizkit/23014/) **by** Limp Bizkit
    * **4-** [Chop Suey](https://www.letras.mus.br/system-of-a-down/39417/) **by** System Of Down
    * **5-** [Natural Born Killer](https://www.letras.mus.br/avenged-sevenfold/1717135/) **by** Avenged Sevenfold
    * **6-** [Killing In The Name Of](https://www.letras.mus.br/rage-against-the-machine/1343986/) **by** Rage Against The Machine
    * **7-** [Devil On My Shoulder](https://www.letras.mus.br/billy-talent/1499245/) **by** Billy Talent
    * **8-** [Buried Alive](https://www.letras.mus.br/avenged-sevenfold/1710428/) **by** Avenged Sevenfold 

## Download and Streaming 

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0anif7b1tgl64el/%5BFanmix%5DI%20Dug%20a%20Hole%20So%20Deep%20I%27m%20Gonna%20Drown%20In%20My%20Mistakes.rar?dl=0) | [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/duendeverde4/i-ve-dug-a-hole-so-deep) | [Spotify](https://play.spotify.com/user/duendeverde4/playlist/5N3CajaZhGu0uPFHLyv3lq) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXEFt-Uxkxs8wiq_128fwfRO59IiUA__u) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are on the names of the songs! I realize now how stupid the name sounds but, oh well. Also, the cover art: it's terrible i know :s Still, it's not as bad as it could have been so :D I thought since 8tracks plays the songs on youtube for anyone who is not on Canada or America I could at least choose the videos i liked the most so that's what the youtube playlist is for. On Spotify the sound quality is better (and you can choose which songs to download and pay for them if you want) . On Dropbox the songs are with the cover art and the album name is the (terrible) name of the fanmix. 8tracks is 8tracks. I hope you enjoy it! If you want, you can follow me on [tumblr](http://duendeverde.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
